De amargo a doce
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Morangos. Sesshoumaru detestava morangos, eles o remetiam sempre ao mesmo ponto. De um amargo tão desagradável, ao inesperado doce. Tais quais aqueles lábios malditos. Viciantes da mesma forma, com o mesmo gosto. Iriam sempre de amargo ao doce.


De amargo a doce

Por: Faniicat

**N/A: **Sei que isso é bem incomum vindo de mim. Minhas notas são sempre no rodapé da página, mas dessa vez eu tive que colocá-la levemente mais pra cima.

Essa Oneshot na verdade é uma resposta ao tema **5. Strawberry Jam**, do 101 Kisses. E eu respondi por que quis. Não respondo aos temas de lá fielmente, mas achei que ia ser um ótimo tema pra expressar o que eu queria. Talvez apareça alguma outra resposta aos temas de lá depois, mas nada mais é do que uma brincadeira. Só queria dar os 'devidos créditos'.

E um **aviso importante**, a fanfic é um **Yaoi **U.A. Sesshoumaru&Inuyasha, quem não gostar simplesmente não leia. Sou aberta a todos os tipos de crítica ( Dês de que seja feita educadamente. ), mas não vou aceitar nenhuma reclamação quanto ao casal. Não toleram Yaoi ou Incesto? Não perca seu tempo lendo a minha fic, porque ela contém as duas coisas.

De qualquer forma gastarei mais um pouquinho vocês lá em baixo, essa nota foi mais um aviso a todos.

Beijos meus pingüins, aproveitem a leitura.

#

**De amargo a doce**

Sesshoumaru suspirou irritado. Os olhos âmbares fixos em algum ponto do teto enquanto decidia se iria ou não se levantar da cama. Observou por alguns segundos a face da mulher ao seu lado, adormecida e parecendo tão inocente com alguns finos fios negros em seu rosto.

De alguma forma não era o que Sesshoumaru queria. Não se importava com o perfume feminino e delicado, com o gosto seco que sentira naquela boca ou muito menos com as curvas do corpo bem moldado. Aquilo parecia distante e sem importância para o youkai.

Levantou-se da cama deixando o lençol deslizar pelo corpo sem roupas e cair em algum lugar, e saiu sem ruídos da grande cama, deixando ali a garota que se deitara com ele na noite passada.

Colocou uma roupa qualquer antes de pegar as chaves de casa e do carro. Precisava, de um modo estranho e enlouquecedor, ir encontrar-se com _ele._

Durante a fria e cortante madrugada quase não havia fluxo nas ruas, às quatro e meia da manhã, poucos eram os carros que não estavam parados na garagem de alguma casa.

Sesshoumaru atravessou os quilômetros que separavam sua casa à dele em alta velocidade, sentindo uma ânsia conhecida, e há muito negligenciada. Ele era Sesshoumaru Taisho, o homem conhecido por ser frio, imponente e impiedoso. Nunca de admitiria sentir algo tão tolo quanto ânsia da simples presença de outra pessoa.

A distância entre os dois apartamentos foi rapidamente percorrida e não levou muito tempo para que Sesshoumaru estivesse parado em frente à porta de madeira escura do apartamento 901. O cheiro que saía pelas fendas e alcançavam seu nariz era claro e familiar, mas não mudou em nada a frieza e indiferença naquele olhar.

Quando a porta foi aberta e os dois homens se encararam, o mais novo arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sesshoumaru teve certa dificuldade em descobrir porque aquele sorrisinho de puro sarcasmo o incomodava tanto.

Inuyasha deu passagem à Sesshoumaru e apertou o interruptor, deixando que a luz clara irrompesse na escuridão de sua sala. O youkai entrou sem cerimônia pelo apartamento, sentindo toda aquela ânsia ir embora num sopro ao correr os olhos pelos objetos conhecidos e inalar o odor impregnado nos móveis.

- Então, o que traz o tão poderoso Sesshoumaru Taisho à minha reles moradia?

- Inuyasha, eu não estou com paciência para suas besteiras hoje. – Sesshoumaru sentou no sofá grande e confortável observando atentamente aos movimentos do mais novo.

- Sinto muito, mas você está na minha casa, e veio para cá por suas próprias pernas. Então, o problema é seu. – Inuyasha replicou, Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos murmurando um 'infantil' enquanto espiava a vista pela janela semi-aberta. – Mas o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

- Não sei bem...

- Podia ter pelo menos tomado um banho antes, seu cheiro está enjoativo. – Inuyasha torceu o nariz, as palavras poderiam ser entoadas em tom calmo, mas os olhos demonstravam claramente seu incomodo. Uma brisa um pouco gelada cortou a sala ritmicamente balançando os cabelos prateados tão parecidos.

- Iria mudar em alguma coisa?

- Não, mas pelo menos eu saberia que você tinha tentado.

- Isso não me importa. – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos da janela para encontrá-los com os do hanyou. Inuyasha revirou os olhos, contrariado e se controlou para não cruzar os braços em frente ao peito e bufar, não precisava dar à Sesshoumaru mais motivos que o fizessem pensar que ele agia como uma criança mimada. Na verdade, estava meio farto disso.

- Maldito egoísta. – Sibilou baixo, mas obviamente não o suficiente para que não fosse audível aos ouvidos sensíveis do meio-irmão. – Quer comer alguma coisa?

- Hum... Está virando um hanyou educado. _Aquela garota _finalmente está fazendo algo de útil e te dando alguma educação.

- Kagome sempre fez coisas úteis, muito mais do que as prostitutas que você pega todo dia e mal se recorda do nome no dia seguinte. Ou no caso, na madrugada seguinte. Sua sorte é que _aquela garota _não está aqui hoje, se não você teria ficado do lado de fora. – Inuyasha disse com um meio sorriso seguindo para a cozinha e buscando algumas coisas.

Em pouco tempo, voltou para sala carregando uma bandeja com biscoitos, leite, copos e um pote de geléia de morango.

- Geléia de morango? – Sesshoumaru suspendeu uma sobrancelha encarando o pote recheado da geléia avermelhada. _Morangos_. Porque diabos logo morangos? Tinha que ser logo alguma coisa que o remetia a ele?

Bom, estava na casa dele, qualquer coisa dentro daquele ambiente o levariam em pensamentos sobre Inuyasha. Mas morangos despertavam pensamentos de outro nível. E despertavam aquela maldita vontade de sentir o gosto dos morangos, a mesma maldita vontade que o tinha carregado até ali.

- Olha, você invadiu a minha casa às quase cinco da manhã sem permissão, não venha reclamar do gosto da minha geléia, Sesshoumaru.

- Sempre idiota, não é _irmãozinho_? – Inuyasha sentou no sofá, do lado de Sesshoumaru, colocando a bandeja sobre a pequena mesa de centro.

- Pode até ser que seja, mas se for eu herdei de você. E não me chame de irmãozinho, imbecil.

- Eu me impressiono como às vezes eu me esqueço como você é incapaz de conversar com alguém, Inuyasha. A minha sorte é que você sempre faz alguma coisa para me lembrar desse detalhe. – Sesshoumaru abriu o pote de geléia, sentindo o cheiro de morangos, torceu o nariz. O cheiro era artificial, industrializado demais.

- Porque diabos você está aqui agora se não para de me criticar, Sesshoumaru? Sabe, estava tudo muito melhor enquanto eu estava no meu quarto tendo ótimos sonhos com a Kagome antes de você resolver tocar a minha campainha e vir estragar a minha noite. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Mas como o de costume, não surtiu efeito algum. – Não preciso que me presenteie com mais tempo do que já é preciso e desagradável na sua companhia.

Sesshoumaru agarrou o braço de Inuyasha com força desmedida, chegando ameaçadoramente perto. Os gélidos olhos dourados desceram pelo contorno do rosto do mais novo até chegar no contorno dos lábios.

E Sesshoumaru odiava àqueles lábios. Lábios que o lembravam morangos, que variavam do amargo ao doce, ácidos e desagradáveis proferindo palavras idiotas e ferinas, doces e inebriantes com um gosto inesperadamente viciante.

Inuyasha se perdeu por um minuto dentro das jóias cor de ouro, parecendo inexplicavelmente admirado com a cor e o brilho dos olhos estreitos, sendo que tinha a mesma característica.

- Cale a boca, Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru se afastou por um momento, voltando a olhar o pote de geléia. Subitamente enfiou um dedo dentro do doce. – Você fica extremamente mais agradável quieto.

- Feh.

Sesshoumaru ficou sobre ele mais uma vez, ainda agarrando o pulso forte do meio-youkai. Os poucos centímetros que os separavam eram quase dolorosos, podiam sentir as respirações quentes se atritando, assim como as palavras se atritavam, se agrediam.

- Quando você fica quieto eu realmente me esqueço o quão idiota e irritante você é.

- Sesshoumaru você quer parar de –- O mais velho cortou as palavras ásperas e irritadas de Inuyasha, contornando os lábios com a geléia. _Morangos. _Morangos eram malditos, tal como Inuyasha era.

Morangos eram viciantes, morangos podiam ser amargos, mas morangos tinham um doce que nunca seria alcançado. Morangos o irritavam. Tal como Inuyasha.

De repente os lábios lambuzados pela geléia haviam sido tomados pelos finos lábios de Sesshoumaru. O tanto de tenro que tinha o contato, também tinha de feroz e desafiante. O beijo ia de suave a doloroso. Mas era inevitável e viciante.

Como morangos. Como qualquer coisa que envolvesse morangos, como qualquer coisa que envolvesse Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Iriam sempre de amargo a doce.

**OoO**

Outra nota de autora.

Vocês até podem me bater, mas deixem para outra hora ok?

Sim, eu escrevi um Yaoi, uau. Minha primeira tentativa, e eu sinceramente gostei do resultado final. Na verdade eu não sabia bem como fazer o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, foi tudo um pouco improvisado e talvez tenha ficado estranho em alguns momentos. Mas, em geral, acho que ficou bom.

Bom, dês de que eu imaginei pela primeira vez uma relação entre o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru eu pensei em algo assim: Que oscilasse entre as palavras ríspidas e as carícias mesmo. Seria irreal demais imaginar um Sesshoumaru que virasse e dissesse " Inuyasha, você não tem idéia do quanto este Sesshoumaru está apaixonado por você. Quer se casar comigo? ". Definitivamente não, obrigada.

E também nunca achei que eles fossem se assumir e tal, apesar deles serem meio imprevisíveis. Então aí está, espero que gostem.

Beijos pingüins 8D, Faniicat!


End file.
